<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cock x slot by itiaskia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346567">cock x slot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiaskia/pseuds/itiaskia'>itiaskia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Dildos, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Nen, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiaskia/pseuds/itiaskia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Worst. Fucking. Roll.” muttered Kite before yawning. The absence of sunlight peeking in from the flap of the tent meant it was still the middle of the night. It was too early for this bullshit. One of the benefits of Crazy Slots was that he always picked the optimal weapon based both on Kite’s intuition and his gut feeling. Unfortunately for Kite, the situation behind summoning the clown was nontraditional, and thus, a nontraditional tool was procured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Kaito | Kite/Crazy Slots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cock x slot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycats/gifts">kittycats</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “You know, I’ve missed you,” said Ging, taking his firm lips off Kite’s neck. Kite looked at him with a raised eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ging’s cheeks flushed a slight red. It was one thing for Ging to say things to get a reaction he wanted, but forcing him to acknowledge he meant them made the feeling so much more genuine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “When I said your final task was to find me, I didn’t think it’d take quite this long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s your own fault for being so damn hard to find,” teased Kite, brushing his hand against the side of Ging’s cheek. Ging grabbed his hand in his. Even though he didn’t outright answer Kite’s question, he didn’t really have to. His expression was enough for Kite to know he meant it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Get better at hunting, then,” he said playfully. His hand slipped underneath Kite’s shirt, feeling all the new muscle he’d put on since they last saw each other. Kite leaned down slightly to kiss him, but in pulling Ging closer. He wrapped his arms around Ging, resting them on his back. He felt the same. Smelt the same. He felt like home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kite pulled out of the kiss, straightening up his posture. The impish expression on Ging’s face was only a preview for what was to come. Even as an accomplished hunter, he never really let his immature side go.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that your dick imprint in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Ging grinned, hand immediately making its way down to grab Kite’s boner. Kite stifled a moan at Ging’s forceful touch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t that the same thing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ging shrugged.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You always wear tight pants so it’s hard to tell,” said Ging, pushing on the shaft from the outside of Kite’s pants. Kite pulled him by his shirt, knocking him off balance so they were both on the bed. “I might have to check to confirm my suspicion.” Kite smirked at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If it must be done, it must be done,” he said offhandedly. He closed both eyes in fake protest, before opening one playfully. Ging bit his lip, hand resting palm down on Kite’s abs before slowly slipping it underneath his pants. Kite seemed to dissolve as Ging’s nimble fingers wrapped around his cock, greedily holding onto it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, can’t tell, I guess I’ll have to take a peak.” Ging flipped over Kite’s waistband, licking a strip onto the tip of his dick as soon as it came into view.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess you were right after all,” said Kite, voice slightly hitched as Ging’s lips wrapped greedily around the top, tongue drawing circles around and around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m always right, don’t you know,” said Ging, pausing to give Kite a cheeky grin.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Brrrrrrrrrr! Look at what we’ve got here!”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite’s eyes could not have snapped open faster. Danger? It wasn’t uncommon for Crazy Slots to wake him up from his sleep if his body unconsciously sensed danger, or if his heart rate spiked uncharacteristically. But what had done that?</p><p>Ging? Wait. The noticeable lack of Ging was all Kite needed to realize he had dreamt up the situation. Of course he had. Did he really think he was going to find him that easily? It was his final challenge as his student to find him, it could take<em> years. </em>He didn’t resent him for leaving. If anything, it was more of a game, a challenge. Even though he was okay with it, that didn’t mean his libido was…</p><p>But he could ponder the implications of that later. Kite looked over at the ‘weapon’ Crazy Slots had summoned, then down at the imprint of his half-hard soaked with enough precum to leak through his pants. Oh, son of a bitch…..</p><p>“Worst. Fucking. Roll.” muttered Kite before yawning. The absence of sunlight peeking in from the flap of the tent meant it was still the middle of the night. It was too early for this bullshit. One of the benefits of Crazy Slots was that he always picked the optimal weapon based both on Kite’s intuition and his gut feeling. Unfortunately for Kite, the situation behind summoning the clown was nontraditional, and thus, a nontraditional tool was procured.</p><p>Which was why he was practically eye level with the hideous dildo Crazy Slots had conjured for him. </p><p>“We are <em> not </em>doing this,” grumbled Kite, folding his pillow over both ears as he turned on his side. “Unsummon, and never return.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Just one use, that’s all it takes-”</em> </b>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“You do know that I can’t re-roll until I’ve been used.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite grimaced at the clown, who looked way too pleased with himself. Crazy Slots? More like Crazy <em> Thots. </em></p><p><b><em>“I simply give you the best tool for the situation, you ingrate,”</em></b> Crazy Slots reminded him, trying to bring the conversation back to himself. Kite tsked his tongue. Oh come <em>on.</em> The display number was 69. This had to be some cruel prank. </p><p>“You and I both know the reason why my heart rate increased. I am <em> not </em> in any danger, so shoo,” said Kite, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the bane of his existence. </p><p><b> <em>“Then why would you design me like this?”</em> </b> yelled Crazy Slots. <b> <em>“You can’t just pick and choose! That’s the whole point of your ability, asshole.”</em> </b></p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Yes, that is in fact how you get rid of me-”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn’t unsummon Crazy Slots, he’d be forced to walk around all day with this floating disgrace next to him. If he was alone, or <em> not </em> planning on visiting the market in the town a few miles over in the morning, he would have considered seeing just how long it would take before Crazy Slots got bored of torturing him and despawned, if that was even possible. </p><p>“I have the rest of the survey team in the other tents, you seriously can’t expect me to go through with this!” </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I’m as much of a victim of this as you are.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite side-eyed Crazy Slots. While he might have truly been accidentally summoned, he doubted it. But he knew his own hatsu well enough that ‘Slots would likely torture him by floating around in plain sight all day, and having his team know that he conjured a dildo was a lot worse than the thought of sticking it up his ass. He quickly peeked out of the tent. It appeared that none of his crew had woken up from the ruckus that Crazy Slots caused. What a relief. </p><p>Was he really going to fuck his hatsu? Was that common among nen users? Was it ethical? </p><p>Making Crazy Slots have a clown appearance was funny at first, and made him a lot more hateable. And besides, it’d been a suggestion from Ging. But right now, he cursed his sense of humor and his past self. But if he could take the thought off Crazy Slots and distract himself with something else, maybe he could…</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Don’t worry, I self lubricate-”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite choked on air. </p><p>“I.. <em> Please </em>don’t refer to yourself as the…. Tool….” said Kite, running two of his fingers down the shaft to collect some of the lube on his fingers. No matter how embarrassing this was, the least he could do was enjoy himself during the process.</p><p>It was easier to close his eyes, to craft a better scenario in his head, one that was notably devoid of the ritzy roulette. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ging caressed his inner thigh, taking his time as he spread Kite’s legs open further apart to get better access to him. His fingers circled around Kite’s entrance, slowly, incredibly slowly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re just messing with me aren’t you?” Kite said, rolling his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It feels better if you wait for it,” said Ging before thrusting a finger in just a bit too quickly. Kite bit back a whimper as Ging worked his magic. He was a bit forceful, but it had been a while since the two of them had seen each other, and Ging was always a bit too eager to get to the fucking. Kite felt the tip of Ging’s dick pressing up against the outside of his hole, ready to explore the region.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ready to take it?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>“You’re not seriously going to stick me in THERE are you? Pervert! Pervert!”</em></b> Crazy Slots screamed. Kite flinched and dropped the dildo. So much for trying to immerse himself. </p><p>“Shut the <em> fuck </em> up, if you wake up my crew I swear I am going to-”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Relax, I’m kidding.”</em> </b>
</p><p>If he could physically strangle the clown, he would have. But right now, he needed to focus on making him go away as soon as he could. </p><p>Kite bit his pillow to muffle his moan. Crazy Slots was <em> packing, </em> for lack of a better word. But as much as he hated to admit it, he felt really good pressed up inside him, filling him up. </p><p>“G-ging,” whispered Kite as he massaged his prostate with the tip of the dildo.</p><p><b><em>“Am I not good enough for you?”</em></b> Crazy Slots protested. Kite simply pretended he didn’t exist, a skill he desperately wished to master. He cupped his hand over Crazy Slot’s mouth, gagging him as he continued. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck, you’re so tight,” grunted Ging as he thrust deeper into him. Kite gripped the sheets to keep himself grounded. Ging felt so good against him, so carefree. But that’s just like how he was; he wasn’t bound by trivial things or obligations, he tended to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Kite felt his face flush with the implications.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you go any deeper?” he teased. Ging smirked, already balls deep.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut the fuck up,” he sighed, lifting Kite’s legs to give himself more leverage. “Why the hell are you so tall?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I got this tall specifically to piss you off because I knew you’d be mad about it,” joked Kite. Ging scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not that petty… Usually.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kite fucked himself through his orgasm, trying to get the most out of it as his grip started to slip. His vision blurred as he felt- </p><p><b> <em>“See, that wasn’t so bad,” </em> </b>said Crazy Slots, finally returning to his normal form.</p><p>“That is literally <em> not </em> why I didn’t want to use it, but you keep telling yourself that,” said Kite. “You tell anyone about this and I will legitimately create a new hatsu.” Crazy Slots rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Who am I going to tell? Ging? Let him know that you were moaning his name like some lovesick teenager-”</em> </b>
</p><p>Kite reached out to grab the clown, but he conveniently vanished into thin air. He sighed, lying back down. It was ‘Slots’ job to get on his nerves, and unfortunately he’d gotten rather good at it. But as he was still a part of his psyche, was that really how he saw his feelings for Ging? Unimportant puppy love? No, it was different… He wasn’t in love with him, was he? In fact, most of the time he didn’t even think of him. They were both up to different things. If Ging wanted to stay and settle down, he would have. And besides, settling down in one place sounded boring anyways. It was better this way. At least he’d have a funny story to tell him when they met up again. He was sure they would. </p><p>“Still a bad roll,” said Kite to the absent Crazy Slots, before rolling over and going back to bed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look. Crazy Slots has a mouth. And I'm saying, there were some design choices that had to be made. So even if it *has* to be a weapon that Crazy Slots turns into, you literally cannot convince me that they haven't tried stuff once. The thing talks, it's sentient. This was a deliberate design choice. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>